Envy, Jealousy and then Revenge
by glam glitter girl
Summary: I take a few deep breaths and try to calm myself down, lots of questions racing through my mind. Does Tony do this to me on purpose? Did he even notice me? What does Tony see in Whitney that I don't have?
1. She deserves better

**A/N: Hi this is my first ever story on Fan fiction. I am not sure how good my story will be because I am new at the whole 'writing' thing. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own IMAA**

Pepper's POV

I'm walking to my locker to get my history books for first session. I see Tony approaching his locker which is like only 5 lockers away from me. I feel my face burning a bright red to match the Ironman suit, as I remember the page that I have at the back of my secret diary with pictures of Tony and me stuck together with love hearts drawn around them. As he waves to me, I see him smile his lopsided smile of his that drives me crazy! I wave back to him, but he walks straight past me and embraces Whitney in a hug. I watch in jealousy as Whitney smirks at me and gives me an 'I am better than you look'. Oh how I hate her so much. I feel like pinching myself hoping that I'll wake up from this terrible nightmare.

Gene's POV

I watch as the whole scene unfolds right in front of me. Pepper doesn't deserve to be treated this way by Tony. She deserved better. And I wish I could give her what she deserved. I see pepper walking to bathroom. I grab her arm "Pepper?" she stares at me with watery brown eyes.

"I'm fine" she manages to say, and then she yanks her arm out of my firm grasp and keeps on walking.

"Pepper, Pepper wait!" I follow her, and then she goes into the girls' bathroom and slams the door in my face.

"Gene Khan, what's up man?" Happy exclaims coming up behind me and putting his arm on my shoulder.

"I really don't need this now" I mumble in an aggravated voice walking to my history class which, thankfully, does not have Happy in it!

Pepper's POV

I go into the bathroom and look in the mirror and then I just can't retrain myself anymore. I let all the tears freely flow from my face not caring about my mascara running down my face. I take a few deep breaths and try to calm myself down, lots of questions racing through my mind. Does Tony do this to me on purpose? Did he even notice me? What does Tony see in Whitney that I don't have? I wash my face, no evidence that I have been crying left. I sigh out loud for the fifth time today. I guess I have to go to history class now…

**A/N: Thank you for reading.**

**I know it wasn't much but I wanted to see if anyone likes it before I start writing more…**

**So please review, no flames please. Constructive criticism is welcome! **


	2. Not a bad idea

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry I took so long to update. Thanks for all the support from the people who reviewed. I really appreciate it. ****If you have any ideas for future chapters please tell me. Also constructive criticism on how I can improve. ****Now on to the story…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own IMAA!**

Nobody's POV

School was over and Tony and Rhodey are walking back to the armory.

"Dude, did notice something was wrong with Pepper today in history?" asked Rhodey, trying to identify how ignorant his friend was to Pepper.

"No…what was wrong with her?"

"She came to class ten minutes late, and her eyes were red!"

"Really? She probably has a cold or something" replied Tony not giving it much thought.

"Man, you've been really blowing her off lately" Rhodey says to the young oblivious hero.

"Huh?" replied Tony with a blank face.

Rhodey sighed rolling his eyes, "I saw what you did to Pepper today, and Gene told me that she was really upset about it!"

"Wait, when was this?" exclaimed Tony as he punched in the pass code to get into the armory.

Rhodey sighed yet once again, "When you waved to Whitney and totally ignored Pepper!"

"Rhodey, I really don't know what you are talking about, besides, Pepper likes Gene not me!" Tony rolls his eyes and stares at his best friend trying figure out what he is getting at. Rhodey just sighs and shakes head in frustration.

Meanwhile with Pepper…

I unlocked the door of my house and throw my bag down. "Dad, I'm home" I called out, as I plainly expect, I get only a faint grunt from his room, probably working on his laptop on another 'top secret' FBI case. He doesn't tell me what he is working on anymore ever since that incident with Whiplash. That was when I finally really acknowledged my feelings for Tony Stark. I brush aside the thought and go into my room and close the door. As I grab my iPod, I feel something vibrate in my bag. I curse as fumble around in my bag looking for my phone. Finally I answer, "Hello, Pepper Potts speaking"

"_Hey babe"_

"Gene, I told you not to call me that!"

"_Anyways, how's it going with you and Tony?"_

I sigh, "It's not going at all…I just want him to notice me for once!"

"_So what are you going to do? Give him a taste of his own medicine?"_

"Actually that's not a bad idea…" I say, smirking mischievously.

**A/N: Will Tony finally realize his mistake? Will Gene ever admit to Pepper that he likes her? And what is Pepper planning? Review and find out next chapter!**


	3. Prove them all wrong

**A/N: Here is the third chapter, I hope you like it! Oh and thanks for all the alerts and favourites they motivate me to write more and I really appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own IMMA**

Whitney's POV

Nobody cares about me, not even my own Dad. I look out of the window in my bedroom. I'm tired of everyone ignoring me all the time. My dad and I have basically no relationship at all. He is always doing work nonstop all the time, no time for me at all. He told me to go to school to keep an eye on Tony, but I know that he just wanted to get rid of me. He thinks that I am useless and am not worthy to carry his name. Everyone thinks that after that incident with Madame Masque when I was really sick, that I forgot everything. Well they're wrong. I remember that Tony is Ironman. I remember that he put his life in danger to save mine. After I got better I started to remember things about my past, but I still put up the act that I don't remember anything. And they all fall for it. Everyone thinks that I am just a dumb blonde and that I am not worthy and that I'm not capable to do anything. "_But I'll prove them wrong" _I say aloud to nobody in particular, picking up a certain prized gold mask, my lips forming a smile "Yes, I'll prove them all wrong!" Suddenly a red blur passes past my window, taking me out of my trance. Was that…was that Ironman?

Tony's POV

As I walked into the armory to my dismay the alarms went off. I went over to the computers to check out the problem. I found out that there is some kind of disturbance in a nearby street. I put on my armour and flew off to investigate. I call Rhodey to tell him where I am.

"Rhodey, you there?" I ask as I try to get a signal.

"_Dude where are you? Are you spying on Stane again?"_ Rhodey asks clearly annoyed, _"We have a history assignment due tomorrow man!"_

"Yeah I know but there's some kind of disturb-"before I could finish a blast of energy attacked me. I went flying back in the sky and finally landed on the ground with a loud thud damaging the road that I landed on. And then the computer says in that composed annoying voice _"All systems shutting down"_. I switch to visual and try to get up but that is nearly impossible with the weight of the armour now that all systems have shut down.

"It's over Ironman"

I look up just in time to see the black knight shoot a beam of energy towards me and then everything goes black.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! What will Whitney do with the Madame Masque mask? What will happen to Tony? Why did the Black Knight want to finish off Ironman? Review and find out!**


	4. A close one!

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews; they really mean a lot to me so keep it up! Sorry for the length of the Chapter though…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own IMMA**

_I look up just in time to see the black knight shoot a beam of energy towards me and then everything goes black. _

Rhodey's POV

"Tony, come in, Tony", I yell into the intercom hoping that he will respond.

I waste no time in suiting up as war machine and then I call Pepper.

Pepper's POV

"Hey Rhodey, what's up?"

"_It's Tony, he's injured badly", _Rhodey explains to me out of breath.

"Ok, I'm on my way right now", I tell Rhodey then I press 'end call'. I grab my purse with my phone and wallet inside it, not bothering to tell my dad where I'm going, I go outside and call for a taxi. Finally one stops for me, I open the door and hop inside. I think about what Rhodey explained to me on the phone. Rhodey said that right now he was flying back to the armory carrying an unconscious Tony.

The next day…

Tony's POV

"Rhodey that was a close one yesterday, man", I tell my best friend while walking to our first class which is Drama.

"Yeah, and if I didn't rescue you in time your heart would have given out", replied Rhodey with a smirk.

"Whatever man", I mumble mentally punching myself that I could not come up with a better comeback, "We just need to find out why the Black Knight wanting to get rid of Ironman". Rhodey and I enter the already full classroom. I take a seat next to Gene and Rhodey sits next to me on the other side. "Hey Gene", I greet along with a small wave of my hand.

"Hey" he replies with a smile that looks slightly forced if you ask me.

Gene's POV

I force a smile to Stark, even though I hate him so much and just want to punch that pathetic smile off his face. But I restrain myself from doing so, because I need to act _nice _with him. But I can't help but feel envious that Pepper likes Tony and not me. Pepper is running after Stark and he does not even notice her. Some genius he is!

Our Drama teacher, Miss Wilson walks in, "Settle down class". I groan for the tenth time today. I hate school, the main reason why I came here in the first place was to get Stark to 'assist' me with finding all the Makluan rings.

"Okay class, we are going to be working in pairs and each pair will be assigned a play, and you will have to act out one scene together and also submit a summary of the play", Miss Wilson explains, "And I will be choosing the partners". A few groan and complaints erupted from the class. I just roll my eyes as I tap my pencil on my table obviously bored. Miss Wilson ignored them and started reading out the names.

"Okay so…Happy and Rhodey will be doing Macbeth…" the rest of the names I tuned out because I could truly care less, well that was until I hear Tony's name being called out.

"Tony and Whitney will be doing a Midsummer Night's Dream…" Pepper, who is sitting next to me, tenses up, obviously unhappy with the pairing.

And finally my name comes…

**A/N: What do you all think of Pepper and Happy dating? I think that the writers should hurry up and get Tony and Pepper together! What do you think?**


	5. Does true love exist?

"_Tony and Whitney will be doing a Midsummer Night's Dream…" Pepper, who is sitting next to me, tenses up, obviously unhappy with the pairing._

_And finally my name comes…_

"Gene and Pepper will be doing Romeo and Juliet", announces Mrs Wilson. Pepper didn't mind working together with Gene but she much preferred working with Tony. The only thing Pepper knew about Romeo and Juliet is that they loved each other and at the end they both commit suicide. Personally she thinks that it's silly, why would Romeo and Juliet kill themselves just because of love? Could true love like Romeo and Juliet's even exist? She liked Tony, but she wasn't going to kill herself for him. In fact, Pepper had never really seen that type of true love, even if it did exist. Today people just break up over a text message and then get depressed for about a week and then get in another relationship with someone else. And she also knew that there was a very high rate of divorce. Pepper's parents had gotten divorced when she was of a very young age. Her dad never really told her why it happened; it was a touchy subject that he was very closed about. They never really talk about her mum anymore, but recently she was started to miss her more and more. The only reminder Pepper has of her is a really old picture of her mum holding her as a small child. In the past few months her dad has been more involved in his work than he ever has been. He hardly ever talks to her now, and he is always cooped up in his tiny office, his eyes red from looking at the computer screen too much. Pepper has to clean up and make dinner for her and her dad. They don't even eat dinner together anymore. But she was understanding, and knows that he was working really hard.

"Pepper, Pepper?" said Gene waving his hand in front of Pepper's face to get her attention, breaking her train of thought.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that it is so short! I have so much homework and I have the pressure of what subjects I want to do for VCE, and then on top of that I have a dance concert on Friday and have 3 hours rehearsals everyday this week. And also my Grandmother, Uncle and Aunty have Dengue fever in India, and then bomb blasts and then right after that an earthquake! So like yeah it's been pretty full on… review? **


	6. Trip to Paris

**A/N: So sorry that I didn't update before, if anyone is even followed this story! The freaking internet allowance went over the limit and so my dad banned from using the internet for like a month! …Anyway, I don't own IMAA…**

It was currently Gene and Pepper's only study period together, so they decided to work on their drama project on the roof top.

"So what scene do we want to do?"

"Personally, I don't really know much about Polio and Juliet"

"It's Romeo and Juliet"

"Whatever, I don't mind really"

"Great so it's final then, we're doing the balcony scene!"

Later with Whitney…

After a tiring day, Whitney lay down in her bed thinking about all of today's events. She was glad that she got partnered up with, and Pepper's face was priceless. Though she did feel a pang of envy when Tony was jealous of Gene. Despite his constant denying that he does not like Pepper it's really obvious that he has feelings for her. _It's supposed to be me and Tony, not Tony and her. The things I do for him, still no appreciation, _she thought_. He still hasn't told me that he is Iron man even though I know, but he doesn't know that! And I'm pretty sure that he's already told Pepper because she's constantly sneaking out of class as well and she spends most of her time with him in his lab. And Gene, oh he was something else. He's so hot how he's all secretive behind those dark sunglasses that he always wears. But again it's obvious that he has feelings for Pepper Potts. What does she have that I don't? I have money, fame and the looks. And I'm Madame Masque. I'm way too stressed; I need a trip to Paris over the weekend, _thinks the rich blonde. Whitney walks to her father's office to tell him that she needs a holiday. She could hear her dad yelling on the phone to someone. Whitney could not hear her dad really clearly so when she's satisfied that no one is around she puts her ear to the door and listens. What she heard next completely and utterly shocked her…

**A/N: Will Gene express his feeling for Pepper? Will Tony realize his feelings for Pepper? What did Whitney over hear in her dad's office? Review and find out…**

**Please review, it would make my day :)**


	7. It was crazy!

**A/N: I know it's been a long time since I've updated! I just got so busy with homework and I went to New Zealand for a holiday. Hope you like this chapter, I stayed up really late writing this! It is my longest chapter ever! YAY! Also if you have any ideas for this story please tell me because I'm a bit stuck on the plot! Thanks **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man Armoured Adventures!**

_She could hear her dad yelling on the phone to someone. Whitney could not hear her dad really clearly so when she's satisfied that no one is around she puts her ear to the door and listens. What she heard next completely and utterly shocked her…_

Whitney couldn't stop thinking about what her father has said! Her own father had said that, it was crazy; she never knew that her father would go to such great lengths just for his own selfish needs. He's so overpowered and controlled by money that he wants to kill Tony Stark. He wants to take Tony away from me just so that he can have Stark Industries. When Tony turns 18 in a few months, he will take over the company. I can't let this happen, I can't let Daddy do this. I will have to stop this, no matter the price…

_**Pepper's Point of view**_

I'm stuck in boring English class, sitting next to Tony with Rhodey behind us. I hate not being able to talk; it's so hard not to say something under my breath.

"Pepper Potts?" Mrs Wilson calls out from the roll, "I'm here." I mumble.

"What did you say?" She asks me again, "I said I am here." I reply raising my voice up a note.

She shakes her head in a disapproving manner before continuing, "That's not a very good example for our new student Miss Potts!" She points towards the door where I turn my head as well as the rest of the class to find a girl standing there. She has black hair with dark brown highlights, green eyes that stand out the most from all her other features, and is wearing a strapless purple dress that comes down to just above her knees. At first I thought "Great, another Whitney to deal with!" But then after a while I noticed there is something else about her that is different… At the sight of her the class erupted into roar of load whispers. Out of the corner of my eye I was pretty sure I saw Tony drooling, no that can't be right!

"Settle down class, this is Jessica a new student and I would you all to make her feel welcome", Mrs Wilson tells the class. I glance at Jessica; her gaze is set on the rim of her dress that she is fiddling with nervously.

"I want a volunteer to help Jessica with going to her classes and being familiar with the school" says Mrs Wilson. She seems like a nice girl, so I put my hand up to volunteer. I swear I saw her sigh in relief when I got picked, but it could just be my imagination.

"Jessica, for today you will have to sit next to Rhodey, it's the only seat left." Mrs Wilson tells Jessica. About half of the male population of the class stare at her, and the other half 'pretend' to drop their pencil, as she takes her seat next to Rhodey.

_**Jessica's point of view**_

As I sit down in my seat, I'm aware of all the people still staring at me and I can't help but blush slightly. I try and ignore their whispers and stare and concentrate on what the teacher is saying. But it's hard to ignore the tightness in my throat and slight difficulty to breath. What are they saying about me? What do they think of me? I push all those thoughts away. I've only come here for one reason and one reason only…

I catch stuff about performing a play of Shakespeare in front of the whole school, but I zone out not too long later. I'm not sure how long later but I get pulled into focus by a girl with red hair, freckles and brown eyes.

"Hi my name is Pepper, Pepper Potts." She says with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Hey" I reply barely loud to be audible to her, "Hey" I repeat a bit more loudly.

Pepper smiles encouragingly, "Do you want me to tell you a bit about the students around here?" she asks me, I look around first, Rhodey seems to be talking to some random next to Pepper, and the teacher is talking to a student. "Ok sure" I reply, grinning.

"Okay cool, so the person sitting next to me is Tony, once he's 18 he is going to be head of Stark International, you already know Rhodey, but he's like a total history geek! Our Teacher is called Mrs Wilson, and the fake blonde next to Tony is called Whitney, her dad is Stane who is currently in charge of Stark International. Now, I might as well give you a warning Jessica, if you want to be known as a slut, go hang around her" As I take in all the information Pepper has given me, I only catch a few things, Rhodey is a history geek and that Whitney is known as a slut. It's amazing at how many words Pepper can say in such a short time! Well, this is going to be an interesting first day…

**A/N: So what do you think? What will Whitney sacrifice to save the one she love? Why has Jessica come to the Tomorrow Academy? What do you think of her? Do you like her character? Please review :D**


	8. This can't be happening!

**A/N: Ok so I know it has been ages, I thought I was going to give up this story but a recent review and motivated me to start writing again! So thanks everyone that has reviewed! (you guys have the power!) Enjoy **

Pepper's POV

Of all the classes, I had to have history last session on a Friday. The teacher is droning on about World War 11 and Hitler. And not surprisingly, I see Rhodey next to me completely engrossed in the topic. I look at the clock and it strikes 3:30 followed by the sound of the bell ringing. Instantly, almost like a learned reflex, everybody grabs their books and charges out the door, eager to escape from school after a long week. I pick up my books and walk out of the classroom and towards my locker, leaving Rhodey having an animated discussion with the teacher.

As I approach my locker, my eyes widen and I drop my books and a gasp escapes from my mouth. Tony and Whitney…they're making out in front of my locker! I clear my throat awkwardly.

"Pepper...hi!" says a surprised Tony.

I lift up my eyebrows in response.

"Oh didnt Tony tell you?" asks Whitney, "we're 'together' now".

What!? No no no this can't be happening.

"Aw don't feel bad, im sure theres someone out there who will put up with you" clarifies Whitney in a bitchy manner. I look at Tony, expecting him to help me but as usual he is engrossed on something on his phone.

I clench my teeth and it takes every bone in my body to restrain myself from strangling her scrawny neck. Oh she's not going to get away with that.

"Actually, I do have a boyfriend" I say smirking.

Tony's head shoots up from his phone and asks "really? Who?".

Shit. I look around the corridor and I see Happy bouncing a basket ball trying to impress a group of girls and then tripping over his own shoes.

"Well?" asks Whitney, curiously.

I look past Happy and see Gene putting his books in his locker and then opening a can of coke. Perfect! I quickly walk over to him and grab his arm.

"Pepper- what?" He asks confused as I drag him over, which causes him to spill his can of soft drink. This will be fun.

I announce to Whitney and Tony, "Well... Gene's that special someone!". I give Gene a pleading look hoping that he gets the message.

Gene smirks and states, "yes I am special".

When I get no response from Whitney or Tony, I smile at the job well done.

Then finally Whitney says, "I don't believe you." I'm about to respond but then my phone rings. Phew saved by the bell! I flip open my phone and see that it's Rhodey.

"Gotta run!" I tell Tony and Whitney as I grab my school bag and run out of the school not giving them a chance to respond.

"Hey Rhodey, what's up?" I answer while walking out of the gates of the school.

"Pepper! Come to the armory quick" Rhodey tells me. I can hear the urgency in his voice.

"What's happened?" I ask.

"I'll explain when you get here!"

"Okay I'm on my way!" I tell Rhodey.

30 minutes later at the armory:

"Hey Rhodey, what's up?" I greet as I walk into the armory. I dump my bag near the entrance next the wall and walk towards him.

"Pepper I gotta show you something" he responds without looking away from the computer screen.

"Wait a second, how did you get here so quick? Last I saw you were still in history class when I left" I asked curious.

"I'm war machine remember!" he replies, looking at me with a smirk on his face. I role my eyes at him, humph what a show off! Before I have a chance to reply, the door opens and Tony enters the armory.

"Hi Tony" I say casually trying not to seem affected by earlier events.

"Hi Pep" he bluntly responds and nods in my direction.

"How's Whitney?" Ugh I did not just ask him that.

"She's good... How's Gene?" He says after slight hesitation.

"Good" I reply back. We continue to stare at each other, both unsure of how to go on.

Rhodey picks up on this and asks us "have I missed something?"

"No" Tony and I answer in unison.

"Right...anyway guys come and look what I found" signaling with his hand to come over to the screen.

Tony and I walk towards the screen, standing either side of Rhodey who is sitting in a swivel chair.

Rhodey starts explaining "So I scanned through the video feed of the fight with the Black knight through the ironman suit memory, and look-"

On the screen is the Black knight about to shoot Tony, and then Rhodey clicks a button and it freezes.

"Yeah what about it?" I ask Rhodey.

He types some more stuff in on the keyboard of the computer and zooms in closer towards the Black knights face.

"His hand- it looks like he's getting instructions from someone" Rhodey explains to us.

"So he is either working with someone or he's been hired to kill me" Tony states.

"Yep, we just need to figure out who before they do some real damage" Rhodey says.

Tony looks at him in disbelieve, "pfft I could take the Black knight any day!"

"Right, he so kicked your butt last week!" retorted Rhodey.

"Guys guys, we need to figure out who he could be working with and why" I reason, "could it be the Ghost?"

"Na he's more of a solo kind of guy" replies Tony.

"Hmm...the magia?" I ask.

"Possibly, but Nafaria is in jail" Rhodey tells us.

"True" I reply. I feel a vibration in my pocket and I take out my phone.

It's a text from Gene: 'Meet me the Starbucks near the Tomorrow Academy in 30?'

I reply: 'okay see you then!'

I look up to the guys and say, "um something's come up, gotta go, tell me if you find anything else, ok?"

"Ok bye Pepper" replies Rhodey.

"See ya Pep!" calls out Tony as I exit the armory.

Meanwhile with Whitney:

Hmmm now I've got Tony in my trap, it's time for phase 2 of my plan!

**A/N: Why does Gene want to meet up with Pepper? What is Whitney's plan? And what is the Black knight up to? Please review and find out!**


End file.
